


Father War

by narraci



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他相信在Chris的家里，一切都井井有条，衣服都整齐地叠在抽屉里，他确信Chris会去参加每个学校邀请家长参加的活动，当Alison遇到疑问的时候他们会坐在一起讨论并解决问题，Alison肯定不用每天自己准备自己的午餐。





	Father War

有些奇怪的事情正在贝肯山发生，他说不出到底是什么。

他不算是个十分合格的家长，他的工作需要熬夜，没有规律，一天有十六个小时他无法确定Stiles在哪里，剩下八个小时他希望他在学校。

反之Chris一直是个好家长，他相信在Chris的家里，一切都井井有条，衣服都整齐地叠在抽屉里，他确信Chris会去参加每个学校邀请家长参加的活动，当Alison遇到疑问的时候他们会坐在一起讨论并解决问题，Alison肯定不用每天自己准备自己的午餐。

他甚至没有空来羡慕Chris，羡慕别人正常的家庭。

至少是曾经正常的家庭。

他看到血从Chris的额头上流下来，流过肩膀，染红了整个上身，他有些不愿意去看Chris身上的伤口，布满手臂，皮肉外翻，他知道这不是真的，所以他也没有大惊小怪地打电话叫救护车，他也许正在做梦。

Chris正完好无损地躺在床上，而他被浸在彻骨的冰水之中。

他不得不去找Deaton，Chris已经昏迷三天了，Stiles和Alison似乎都知道什么，但没人有对他解释，他们自己跑开了，Alison背着箭筒说着类似“让Deucalion付出代价”的话，就从窗户跳了出去，根本不在意他们有门这个事实。他还有工作，他已经忙不过来了，但他不能放着Chris不管。

这就像某种自然而然的联盟，他之前就经历过所有这一切，夜里睁眼的时候还会误以为自己尚在那个时刻。Chris就站在他原先站过的地方，没有刮胡子，没有换衣服，从原先的房子搬去了公寓，没有迷路，只是走得有些艰难。他了解那种感受，孤身一人，自己的生活已经一团糟了，还想让Stiles觉得他的生活没有任何变化。

葬礼之后，他在超市看到Chris，在货架之间徘徊，挑选着牛奶、鸡蛋、卷纸和洗涤剂之类的，把啤酒放进购物车，再次路过的时候，又将啤酒放了回去。

Scott说他可以去找Deaton，他们是在一条战线上，这里面有个很长很长的故事，现在不是说故事的时候，所以Scott不会来拿那些细节烦他。不过Scott没说Deaton会要他脱光了浸到冰水里去，即使这可能会害死他。他所要做的只是别告诉Stiles，还有拿一本Chris书架上的经济学。Deaton委婉地暗示一本经济学可能没有一颗子弹来的有效，但他不想擅自去撬开任何锁着的东西，希望Chris醒来后不要责怪他弄湿了他的书，要是这种诡异的毫无理性的方式真能有效的话。

Chris几乎不成人形，倒卧在地上一动不动，他的伤口花了一会儿来愈合，然后才翻过身。

“你怎么会来这儿？”

“你已经昏迷三天了，孩子们不知道在忙些什么，我也该做些什么……”

“Deaton送你来的这儿？”

他耸了耸肩。

“你不信这些事。”

“我不能留你一个人。”

Chris勉强从地上坐起来，关节处的皮肤恢复得很慢，手背上的血全擦在了眼睛里。

“Scott和Alison在与Deucalion战斗，他的力量没有之前几次强大了，我想应该还有Hale家那群，他们会保护Stiles的，实际上更多时候是Stiles在保护他们，”Chris哧了一声，“真不知道如果没有你儿子，他们能干出多少蠢事。”

“希望不会比我现在干的更蠢。”

“我不想把你拖进来。”

他摇了摇头，“你们从来不把事情说清楚，不告诉我原因……我是我儿子的父亲，你们觉得最后会发生什么呢？”

“你拿的是我的书吗？”

他低头看了看手上那本厚厚的书，“你把这本放在桌上，里面还有附注和书签。”

“浸过水以后我猜附注是没用了。”

“那没一定，它太厚了。”

“我已经看了三分之二了。”

“你失业了？”

“差不多，”Chris笑的时候扯动了伤口，不过他看上去不太介意，毕竟真实的他正躺在贝肯山医院里，一睡不醒，“我认为是时候来补充专业知识了，这个年纪找份新工作不容易。”

“我有种奇怪的感觉。”他突然打断了Chris的话。

“什么？”

“我感觉不到任何事情，”他皱起眉头，“在这里我感觉不到任何事情，”他不再担忧Stiles，也不再担忧自己是不是在做梦，“你看起来糟透了，好像马上就要死了，我居然没有感觉。”

“因为这实际上不是一个真实的空间，这更像在……”Chris思考了一会儿，他的胳膊现在看上去好多了，猛兽爪子的痕迹变得浅浅的，“Deucalion的脑子里，要是这能便于你的理解。”

“他为什么要这么做？这个Deucalion。”

“我不知道，我猜他已经疯了，他以前咬了我叔叔Alex，他想要一个猎人成为他的族群，但他失败了，Alex把自己的脑袋轰掉了，他大概特别不能接受失败吧。”

“现在他想要你当他的族群？就像……狼群？”

“他觉得我和我叔叔长得挺像。”Chris口气轻松地道，站了起来，他的伤口好得差不多了。

“我怎么才能把你带回去？”

Chris凝视着他，“我在这里打败他，或者Alison在外面打败他。我真的不想把你牵连进来……”

“真的？我们现在还要继续这个话题？我都已经在这儿了。”

他应该感觉奇怪，理智告诉他应该怀疑这一切，但他的理智似乎擅自请了个假，飘去了不知哪个空间。

“我的生活一直都是这样的，我用枪猎杀野兽，而野兽用爪子回敬我，”Chris重重地叹了口气，“我差不多要忘记正常人的生活是什么样的了，我们一直在给Alison扮演一个正常的家庭，而我实际上连鸡蛋都不能买，每次它们都会打碎，我没法买一个完整的鸡蛋。”

是啊，鸡蛋，他也曾经有过这个坎。

“但我每次看到你，你，我就觉得正常的生活离我这么近，我不想把你牵连进来，我不想你和这些事情，和我过去的生活扯上任何关系。”

Chris看着他的眼神让他有些悲伤，过去的那些伤痛翻腾着想要破土而出。

“那只是幻想，Chris，我们都是成人了，我们都知道什么发生了。”很长的一段时间里，他在脑子里描绘着Stiles死亡的模样，然后恐慌不已。每个在他眼前行走的人，都像尸体，未来的尸体。他起床，工作，回家，只是为了Stiles。幻想是没有用的，他必须更努力的工作，才能创造更好的环境，让更多的家庭感到安全。

“你说什么就是什么，反正现在也不能赶你回去，”Chris伸出手，“既然我们现在有两个人了，至少得搞个策略出来，你唯一得记住的事情是，你不能在意志上被他打败，你不能有任何‘我不行了’，‘我想放弃’的想法，想想Stiles，你不能有任何类似的想法。”

“我们就像两头保护幼崽的狼。”

“这个比喻不适合现在这种情况，不过，对，你说的没错。”

他握了下Chris的手，冰冰凉的。联盟是自然而然形成的，他和Chris，他们有一种默契，当对方需要的时候就给对方靠一下，甚至为对方而战斗，这是理所应当的。

他们有同样需要保护的人和事。

等Chris醒来后，Stiles和Alison安全回来后，他会找个时间约Chris一起去超市，给他示范一个好父亲该如何正确购物并不摔碎鸡蛋。

听上去不错。


End file.
